Heartstrings
by Alphabet Face
Summary: Jim is undergoing a lot of stress having to command the Enterprise after the Narada incident. His feelings for his First Officer only complicate things. Spock/Uhura eventual Spock/Kirk. M/F M/M Set in the Severed Ties Universe, after Pretty Handsome Awkward, and leading up to Severed Ties.
1. Behind Blue Eyes

A/N I'm free this summer and have a lot of time on my hands, plus the new movie inspired me. I'm excited to be writing again. Hope you enjoy. Set in the Severed Ties Universe.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, also this is mature content.

* * *

Jim's eyes flew open as he sat up quickly in bed. The sheets pooled around his waist and he looked at the monitor by his bed that he accidentally left on. An old Terran movie was playing because he couldn't quite fall asleep last night. He took a quick glance at the chronometer and groaned, it was two in the goddamn morning.

He threw himself back into the pillows and stared at the ceiling. He didn't dare close his eyes. His vision would be filled with the sight of his first officer who frequented his dreams lately. He never got his answer dammit! It had been well over a year and to this day the only things Spock talks to him about is the daily business of the ship. Anytime he even attempted to talk to the Vulcan he always found some sort of interruption or way to head off Kirk before he asked a question or said too much. But this was killing him. His chest thudded painfully anytime the man spoke, his body ached for the connection that first brought him to life back at the academy when Spock had saved him from drowning in the Starfleet Academy's aquatic training center.

He turned off the monitor and went to shower hoping the hot water would relax away the tension that was winding his frame tight. In the bathroom the mirror flashed him the schedule for the upcoming month and his eyes zeroed in on one of his most dreaded days of the year. The medical examination. He shivered as he remembered last year when Bones chased him halfway across campus before they wound up in the fountain and Jim managed to climb up the tiers and was perched on the top as his friend attempted to climb up after him, and failing miserably.

Jim chuckled and remembered the water was running in his bathroom and hopped in. He closed his ice blue eyes as the stream covered his aching body and tilted his head back under the spray. He let his mind finally wander back to the one person that always circled his brain. The captain's cock started to spring to life at the mere thought of the Vulcan.

Jim pictured them in the shower together, green-tinged knuckles running through his hair as he was on his knees, begging for The Vulcan's cock. He seemed well endowed if the regulated uniform was anything to go by. Jim's mind continued with his fantasy as he grabbed his growing erection slowly stroking himself, biting his lower lip.

"Oh, Spock." He murmured aloud, and in his dream he took the long shaft into his mouth and began to suck tentatively, cheeks hollowed. He pictured the Vulcan looking down at him, running his electrifying hands across his shoulders and cupping his face as he worked his mouth expertly.

Kirk was close his toes curling and rising up on his feet.

"Jim," Dream Spock mused, with the hint of a smirk. His eyes were half-lidded in the steam of the shower water rushing down his normally pristine hair.

"I-"

The Vulcan was cut off as Jim took his whole member down his throat feeling the searing hot sperm shoot down his throat swallowing the salty liquid.

Jim came with a shout as Dream Spock pulled him up for a kiss that was sweet and conveyed more than anything his face ever would reveal.

The Captain opened his eyes, leaning against the tile, he looked down at his belly watching his seed be washed away by the hot water that was starting to turn warm. He finished washing up and wrapped a towel around his waist before flopping back on his bed with a groan.

Luckily his little escapade allowed him to get some shut eye for just a little bit longer because the next time he awoke it was to the sound of his alarm beeping loudly and quite often. Finally, something to take his mind off of his own personal problems.

He got dressed, grabbed a quick bite to eat before heading to the bridge. The turbolift opened on the way up and Bones entered. He did a double take and looked at Jim.

"You look like hell." He said without any filter.

"Gee, thanks Bones." He scoffed shaking his head.

"Jim, how much sleep did you get last night?" He asked with concern coloring his tone. He wasn't sordid all the time and Jim was really worrying him. Ever since Nero Jim was having a hard time sleeping. It wasn't the Romulan that was bothering him. It was the fact he had to provoke Spock and caused him to be emotionally compromised.

They had been in space for a while, and granted the Enterprise was quite large but not when you're the Captain. Leonard knew this.

What he didn't know is that Spock had been bothering him since their first encounter.

He pulled out a tricorder to start scanning his friend, but Jim waved it away. "I'm fine, Bones." His CMO huffed and shook his head. "If you're feeling tired, I want you back in your quarters. I don't want you passing out on the bridge, you hear me?"

"Loud and clear." Jim couldn't help but smirk at his best friend, he was only looking out for him, which was really endearing. The turbolift opened up to the bridge, jim turned to his friend and flashed him a grin. "I'll see you for dinner." He said patting him on the arm before getting off and walking onto the bridge.

"Mr. Sulu, you are relieved." Jim's voice filled the ship and smiled at the pilot that was sitting in his chair. He looked sheepish as he got up.

"The conn is all yours Captain." He offered. Jim gave a nod feeling a soft spot for Sulu thinking how he'll make a great Captain someday.

Right as he was going to sit down Spock and Uhura entered the bridge simultaneously, sending an aching pain to Jim's side.

They silently went to their stations. Luckily for Jim, Spock began his scans of the planet below, recording his findings only nodding in greeting.

It was quiet for most of the shift, the captain was just trying to focus on their mission they were probably going planetside tomorrow and he was putting together his away team so they could explore a bit.

He looked up when he felt a presence looming slightly behind him. Jim was startled as he looked to find Spock. "Yes, commander?" He offered quietly, slightly out of it.

"Our shift is over and your PADD has indicated it has several messages from Doctor McCoy."

"Oh." Jim offered, brain slightly jumbled.

"You are relieved from the conn," another voice offered as the unnamed ensign stood next to the chair.

He nodded and stood up from the silver chair stretching his stiff back and groaning taking steps toward the turbolift. He thought Spock was about to step on with him but he froze and stared at Jim. The captain couldn't tell what the look meant as the door shut and he was thrust down to the Med Bay.

He waved at nurse Chapel and greeted a few others before he let himself into the doctor's office. "Hey Bones, he greeted sitting down in a plush chair across from his friend.

"Hay's for horses Jim, where in the hell have you been? I messaged you three times. Your shift was over an hour ago."

"Sorry, I guess I got sort of lost in my work." He offered scratching the back of his head.

Bones didn't hesitate in what he was going to say next, "Jim, I'm really worried about you. I feel like lately you're going through the motions and at dinner you've been eating less and I've looked at the readouts from your room, you maybe only get two or three hours of sleep tops."

Jim couldn't hold his gaze as his friend stepped around the desk and put his hands on Jim's shoulders to get his attention. What's eating away at you, kid?"

Watching Jim lose himself was causing the Doctor's heart to break, he couldn't let that happen to Jim. He deserved being Captain of the Enterprise and Bones didn't want to watch him gain it all for it to be taken away if it was something he could fix. He was a doctor dammit! He was going to fix it.

"We're gonna eat and you'll tell me what's runnin' around in that damn brain of yours, deal?"

Jim stared at McCoy he could feel the hot tears threatening to spill as he took a deep breath and could only nod, if he spoke now he wasn't sure if he could prevent the inevitable breakdown.

They made their way to Jim's quarters, the room clean and tidy compared to the mess it was this morning, the scheduled cleaning keeping it pristine and neat. McCoy began to replicate food as Jim sat at the large desk. HIs friend returned with steaming plates of food a steak and salad was set in front of Jim, and McCoy had the same, with a couple bowls of fruit set aside for after.

The Doctor waited patiently for Jim allowing him time to process what he had to say, knowing the kids mind ran a thousand mile a minute.

"You remember that one time you had to fix my ribs fractured ribs at the academy?"

"You're going to have to be a bit more specific than that." He deadpanned taking cutting off another piece of steak before biting it off and chewing thoughtfully.

Jim pushed around another bite of salad with his fork as Bones gave him a knowing look and he sighed, eating it instead.

"Ooookay, uh remember the time I almost drowned?"

Bones sat back in his chair for a moment but it wasn't too long before he snapped back. "That's right, Spock was the one that..." He trailed off in thought.

"Damn, Jim. Sometimes i still think it is a small world afterall. Weird he helped you out back then before you even knew each other."

He was partially done with his late and he looked over at Jim his face was even more pale.

"Does this have to do with the hobgoblin?"

Jim nodded and attempted another bite nodding as he chewed and the food felt heavy against his tongue as he attempted to swallow.

"Jim, I don't think he's mad at you or anything for what happened with Nero, you did what you had to."

Jim started shaking his head, "It's not that." he said around the lump in his throat. McCoy nodded and pointed toward Jim's plate.

"Finish your food, darlin'. I don't want you getting worked and losing your appetite, we'll finish eating then we'll talk." Bones still didn't quite get what it was about the Vulcan that had Jim so worked up but he was starting to get a few notions about it.

They finished eating in a silence that wasn't uncomfortable, but was labored as Jim attempted to work through his plate. He did end up finishing most of it before pushing his plate away. McCoy thought that was good for the evening and turned his full attention toward his best friend again.

"What is it?" he asked quietly.

"Spock won't talk to me." Jim pushed out letting out a long sigh before he started to elaborate.

"I mean about anything other than work. That incident, with the pool, I've tried to ask him about it. I mean, I told you what happened...after. And we've just- he won't talk to me about it. For over a year now I have tried to catch him alone or make time to talk to him but he just cuts me off or just-" With each word kirk began to speak faster and his breath was short and he started coughing, starting to feel sick and dizzy.

"Hey, easy Jim. Breathe." Bones held him upright and rubbed his back as Jim started to work through his panic attack. The flight or fight mechanism was making the Captain on edge and he wasn't going to hit Bones, he just wanted to hide, wishing he hadn't said anything.

"I don't know what to do," His face crumpled and he felt the spring of hot tears coming to his eyes threatening to fall, his blue eyes searching the hazel pair. Bones had seen him through boozings, bashings, and break-ups, but this was different. He knew in his gut it was different.

"Jim, I think it's time for bed. You need to sleep so that way you can think this through. I believe everything you're saying, but if you sleep maybe you can formulate something so you can have a moment and work through whatever this is that you're feeling." He ran a hand through Jim's hair and lead him to his bed, the Captain too tired to protest, and if he did Bones had a hypo at the ready.

"You can also come by my office and we can talk more tomorrow, but I want you well rested. Alright?" He added as Jim began to lay down, but he didn't let go of the doctor.

"Stay?" He asked, his voice cracking.

"Jim..." The Bones said with amusement and sadness. He couldn't stand to see his best friend so upset.

"I can't handle this right now." Jim added, all defenses down around his best friend. Only Bones saw the Captain and what was underneath the carefully crafted facade he sometimes had to wear as part of his job.

McCoy gave a nod and hopped shucked off his boots, along with Jim's as he scooted the younger male over to hop into bed with him. He damn well wasn't sleeping in a chair.

"Just for tonight," Bones relented, but he knew he'd do this every night if he had to, and if it helped Jim sleep. Anything to keep him healthy,

Jim rested his head on the doctor's shoulder and sighed. Bones could feel his tunic was slightly damp from Jim's silent tears and he wrapped an arm around him, rubbing his back and lulling him into a more relaxed state. "Sleep, Jimmy," he said barely above a whisper as Jim let out another sigh in agreement and snuggled closer, glad that Bones was able to anchor him to this world.

* * *

Spock entered his quarters and was not completely surprised to find Uhura in his quarters, dinner already set on the low table as she sat on a pillow waiting for him, a smile gracing her lips.

"Hello Spock," She offered, dark eyes infused with her emotions showing that she was truly pleased to see him.

He crossed the room in one swift motion and offered two fingers in a Vulcan kiss, a soft thrum connecting them before he pulled away to sit across from her.

"Hello, Nyota." He answered back, his eyes creasing slightly at the corners and a small upturn of his lips. His actions were slightly restrained. The day on the bridge had been quite long, he worked over his scheduled shift much like the Captain.

Kirk, he was acting most peculiar today-

He was pulled out of his thoughts as a hand was placed over his. Nyota seemed, nervous? The little glimpse he got pulled him out of his thoughts.

"My apologies." He offered quietly, her ears picked up his soft voice and gave his hand a gentle squeeze.

"It's alright, I know everyone is prepping for tomorrow. Should be interesting to go planet-side I overheard some science officers talking about new life forms." She offered, with a slight blush knowing full well that she couldn't help but overhear other conversations, it was after all, art of her job.

"Yes, and the plant life is in abundance, it will be most beneficial to take samples." Spock offered as he took another spoonful of Plomeek soup.

The conversation was kept light as they ate dinner, the communications officer picked up their trays and placed them in the wall just as quickly they disappeared she had made her way back across the room standing in front of Spock with her arms behind her back, chewing on her lower lip.

He raised a quizzical brow as she wrapped her arms around his neck and reached up on her tiptoes to plant soft kisses along his jawline and up to his petal-soft lips.

The Vulcan emitted a soft breath of air as he kissed back, wrapping his arms around the tops of her thighs and lithely lifted her, her legs automatically wrapping around her waist. She laughed and gave him chaste kisses as she ran her hands through his perfect hair, becoming more amused by the second as she mussed it up.

He kissed her cheeks and down her neck, invoking soft sighs from the communications officer. She didn't need to say anything to convey how she felt. Sometimes silence was one of the loudest things they heard.

She slipped off her clothes, and as hard as bras were to work for a terran, Spock lifted hers away with ease.

Uhura helped spock strip away his uniform, and those tight, regulated boxer briefs. She eyed his hard green cock, giving a few good strokes, as his hips bucked into her hand, his eyes full of fire as they locked with hers.

He reached between them his fingers softly exploring her, as he slipped one inside. She moaned when he added the second, scissoring her already wet flower, pulsing with need while his lips were busy kissing her breasts, latching onto a nipple and lightly nipping at her mocha skin as she breathed into and kissed his ear, begging for more.

It wasn't long until she guided him to her entrance and he pushed in, their rhythm starting soft, and sweet, before she knew it, his hips bucked recklessly into her as Uhura met him, thrust for thrust, as she cried out and her body convulsed, he came with a growl shortly after, unable to prevent himself from slumping after lovemaking.

She ran a hand through his slightly damp hair and kissed his cheek. She hummed happily and closed her eyes. Spock didn't wait long to pull out and rolled off of Uhura to lay beside her.

She looked over at him and cupped his jaw, he leaned in to give her a kiss on the forehead, before leaving to retrieve a damp towel to wipe themselves down and slipping back into bed.

Nyota laid her head on his chest and draped an arm over Spock, as he did the same rubbing her back.

"Goodnight, Spock." She yawned, kissing his pectoral.

"Sleep well, Nyota." He responded softly, bending to kiss the top of her head.

For once Spock did feel the need to sleep his dark eyes closed quickly, but only to be screwed shut by his thoughts and dreams.

James, looked so upset on the bridge today. Spock had the urge to follow him in the turbolift but he knew he couldn't. If he was ever alone with Jim he knew they would have to eventually talk about what happened in his office all those years ago.

It was a fluke, he was half human.

Besides, Jim was the Captain. He couldn't possibly forge a bond with him. Then again, it may be necessary. Humans required trust. How could Jim trust Spock, if all the Vulcan ever talked about were matters having to deal with the ship?

Those vibrant blue eyes filled his senses as his body sung for the hard, musculature of the other males body.

No.

He had Uhura, and she was the one that will always be there for him.

Jim was an unreliable creature.

That still didn't prevent Spock's mind from thinking about him anytime he had a free moment. He just wanted those lips against his own again, he awoke as soon as those lips nearly closed over his own in his dream-like state, and he looked down at the beautiful woman in his arms. A woman he cared for deeply, but the connection wasn't as strong, and they both knew that, but it was comfortable, and it worked in both their favors.

His mind poked and prodded, bringing up the image of Jim's face as he entered the turbo-lift and left the bridge, his eyes convey more than Spock could ever imagine himself doing, and if he ever felt fear. Though he would not admit it, that what Jim was for him.

Fear of the unknown, fear of trying and possibly failing, fear of losing someone that meant so much more, the liability was too great to ever admit what they have.

That's why Jim was not an option, and never will be.

* * *

A/N Thank you for reading, feedback and reviews are always welcome.


	2. Radioactive

A/N: New Chapter Woooooo! Hope everyone enjoys, I had fun writing this one. Thank you very much for everyone that is reading/faving/reviewing I love y'all

Warning: I don't own Star Trek.

* * *

Chapter Two: Radioactive

Jim awoke the next morning. Bones was no longer in his bed, but rather sitting next to it with a PADD and eating toast. Jim felt the fog slip away and sat up and rubbed at his eyes like a child, big blues blinking as they adjusted to his surroundings.

"Hey Bones," He mumbled as he slinked out of bed and stretched with a loud yawn before sitting across from his friend. Bones set a plate of the usual breakfast culprits in front of Jim and smirked.

"Eat Jimmy, we've got a big day ahead of us." He folded up his paper and stood up, crossing his arms.

Jim gave him a salute and took a small bite of eggs, "Yes, Sir," He answered.

After he swallowed his food he stuck his tongue out at Bones, the doctor had half a mind to slap Jim, but instead ruffled his hair. If the captain was going to act like a child, then he was going to be treated like one.

"Just eat your damn food and get ready, Lord knows I need to get started on inoculations and have everyone ready to go for your away mission." He shot back.

The captain shuddered at the mere thought of a hypo being pressed against his neck.

"Don't remind m-OW! GODDAMMIT BONES!"

The Doctor had snuck up behind Kirk and gave him the required shots he hated so much, and laughed as Jim rubbed at his neck.

"Oh, Jim don't be such an infant." He smiled mischievously as he started to walk out the door. "I'll see you in about an hour." He added as the door shut behind him and Jim grumbled at his plate.

Jim went about getting everything in order and wasn't paying much attention when he entered the turbolift and bumped shoulders with Uhura.

"Oh, sorry." He mumbled as he sighed and they went down to the launch pad in engineering.

She gave him a sideways glance and huffed slightly. She shouldn't have been irritated with Jim, but for some reason she was irritated with everything. Spock went ahead of her this morning without so much as saying goodbye, granted, Vulcans were not sentimental she just thought they were making...progress? Who knows.

She just nodded and he plastered on a smile, because God, is she knew...He shook away that thought as the lift doors opened and he was greeted by the sight of Spock, Scotty, and Bones.

"Gentlemen," Kirk greeted with a nod. as he walked off and stepped onto the beaming pad, standing between Bones and Spock as Uhura took Spock's other side.

"Three ta beam down," Scotty spoke, breaking Jim's thoughts.

"Energize," JIm commanded with a quiet ferocity as they were enveloped in gold light, and re-materialized on the planet below, Bones was breathing a bit heavy, but he got it under control, still not quite used to the sensation. Jim steadied him with a hand as they began to take their first few steps on the planet.

"I don't think it's a good idea to split up, there isn't a lot of us and we don't know what we're dealing with yet, I know it's a survey but the plant-life indicates there could be other living beings here.

Spock nodded in assent slightly, unaware the Captain read the reports he had sent to his terminal yesterday for review. He had figured the Captain "skimmed them" and simply signed off.

They stayed together but each person was separately making scans and taking samples to send back up to the ship, they had seen a few new species to catalog, but nothing too exciting or anything to fear, this was just routine which was just what they needed to get their mission started.

Jim watched as Uhura waved Spock over to observe one of the planet's native flowers, "It's beautiful," she murmured as she glanced over at Spock.

He did not see what was beautiful about the plant but could on some level appreciate it's aesthetic. The flower bloomed and it's multi-hued petals shimmered in the glow of the midday sun.

"Interesting." The vulcan spoke quietly

Spock scanned it before placing it in a pouch seeing as it was safe to take away for further inspection later.

Jim kept wanting to walk over to Spock, but the Vulcan stayed by Uhura's side so he did his own inspecting with Bones, cursing the stars above for the fact he still couldn't get a quiet moment with his pointy-eared first officer.

Bones looked exasperated as he watched the scene unfold. He damn near said something to break the silence, but Jim's communicator chirped with the Scotsmen informing them it was time to beam back up.

Once back aboard everyone parted ways to file reports and work their scheduled shifts which was again, very uneventful, Jim just wasn't feeling like he was making progress. Granted, they needed days like this, where nothing happened and people for once actually got their work done, but it just wasn't right. He thought there'd be more camaraderie or at least a bit more enthusiasm. Then again, this was a very very _very_ boring mission. He was well aware of this fact.

Since he was done with his work he swiveled in his chair in a moment as a thought popped into his head. _I know, I'll go down to botany. Maybe Sulu found out something interesting about the plants Spock found. _

Trying to keep his mind busy Kirk went down to botany bay and tried to walk with some pep in his step as the silver doors slid open to reveal his pilot, delicately watering some of the new plants they had just found, along with his favorites that he took care of.

"Captain," He looked up with a smile.

"Don't 'Captain' me, what's up?" He asked as he stood to the side of his Helmsman, hands at his sides, he didn't want to disrupt anything and this was Sulu's field of expertise.

"Not much," he answered with ease. "I was just taking a look at the samples you just brought back, they're beautiful."

Sulu may have been the only male that could describe a plant as beautiful and still not be stipped of his masculinity. Not a single ounce. Jim could respect that.

"Come take a look at this one." He offered as he waved Jim over.

It was actually really pretty and the same one Uhura enjoyed with it's multi-colored petals and it would blossom when people walked by.

Sulu walked away, starting to talk about some of the others they found and how they may be used for medical purposes. Jim continued to stare at the plant, he could've sworn it released something, the smell was intoxicating he looked at the center and breathed in the scent again, he opened his mouth like he was about to sigh audibly and he saw it happen at lightning speed, two pods shot down his throat. His hand immediately clutched at his neck and he gave a wheezing cough.

Sulu turned on his heel eyeing his Captain, "Jim?" He asked running over to help the superior officer. "What happened?" He asked with his hand at Jim's elbow.

"That flower just launched something down my throat." He wheezed.

"Damn that's really strange. We haven't picked up anything vicious or defensive about it."

Jim nodded as he finally got air into his lungs, "I'm gonna' head down to medbay. Make sure nothing's wrong." He coughed a bit at the end and Sulu gave a nod.

"I'm sorry, sir." He said as Jim started to walk off.

"Don't worry about it, these things happen. Just maybe do a bit more research?"

"Yes, sir."

With that, Jim gave a final nod and found himself back in the turbolift only this time to give the good doctor a visit.

Bones was mumbling to himself as Jim walked in.

"What brings you down here to bother me?" He asked as he flipped through the pages on his PADD.

"I swallowed flower pods,"

"Jim, if you're telling me you didn't spit out the shells of sunflower seeds again-"

"Bones, the plants we brought up. One of them shot something down my throat. I want to make sure I'm not going to have an allergic reaction or start growing moss or something else equally strange. " He explained.

About halfway through Jim's rambling McCoy already had his tricorder scanning the Captain for any abnormalities or other changes. "My scanner isn't picking up anything, but I'm glad you came down." he murmured as Jim reached over to the side table and poured himself a glass of water taking a long drink and feeling a lot better as it soothed the ache in his dry throat.

"Thanks, it's probably nothing but it was just strange, nothing seemed harmful while we were down there and we haven't run into anyone yet. It gave of this really sweet smell and then I opened my mouth to yawn and BAM! right down the old windpipe. I'll write a report about it later." He started thinking about what he had to pull up and McCoy continued his observations and scans jotting down a few notes.

"All clear, kid" He said with a note of finality as he turned off his medical device, "but if anything changes I want you back here right away. "

"Thanks, Bones." Jim answered, he could never quite get used to the concern McCoy had for him. He'd never had someone like that in his life that was stable, but he'd been there for him the longest and Jim could always rely on him.

McCoy looked up and could see the sincerity in Jim's blue eyes and he smiled back.

"You're welcome." He wanted to say something sarcastic but he couldn't at the moment, not with Jim giving him those puppy eyes.

He hopped off the table and patted his friend on the shoulder, "Dinner in the mess?" Bones offered, which he wouldn't normally, but Jim needed to be out and about.

He gave a nod and a salute as he exited med bay only to find his face full of a hard, blue, muscled chest. He looked up into dark eyes and above those was a cocked brow.

"S-spock- I." Jim spluttered, trying to regain his balance as the Vulcan's svelte arms came out to steady him.

If Spock was one to curse it would have been silently at himself for making such contact. He made extra sure not to touch Jim Kirk. The sole purpose of that rule because the moment he did he felt the current run through them both of the mental bond that had started to form two years ago against his will. From the first time he had carried Kirk in his arms when he saved his life back at the academy. From when Jim had kissed him some time ago and Spock's body betrayed him by responding.

Jim wanted to say more, and now was his chance but his chest clenched painfully. He felt like he'd been shocked by Spock and the Vulcan wouldn't _fucking _let go of him. Not that he wanted him to, but damn his grip was tight and Jim could _feel_ so many things it was unbelievable.

But the most pronounced was his heart, it hurt like hell.

"It would be best to observe where-"

"Spock, let go." Jim asked through gritted teeth, his First Officer released his grip to Jim's relief and disappointment, he could feel bruises forming on his upper arms.

Spock started to walk away and from his fast exit Jim felt dizzy. "Wait!" The Captain shouted, twisting his body and trying to run after Spock, he went down another hallway and cut him off at the turbolift. He tried to catch his breath hands on his knees as Spock cocked another pristine eyebrow at him.

"Captain, these matters can wait"

"They can't." He wheezed out, "This isn't ship business, this is you and me business. And dammit! I want to talk about it." His bright blues trying to see past the wall Spock had installed around his person.

Spock wanted to discuss it too, but not at this time. Vulcans do not lie. He did say they would at some point eventually discuss this issue but that was nearly two years ago. He could not do this with Jim. Not when he was with Uhura, and not when Kirk made him...feel. Jim made him feel so _many emotions_ they became even more difficult to suppress. This was something he simply could not engage in. If he lead the Captain astray, maybe they would never have to discuss what they both already knew.

They needed each other, but not if Spock had any control over it.

"Captain, there is nothing to discuss with you. Unless it pertains to the Enterprise then it is of no consequence. Cease and desist this pursuit of my person at once." Even Spock's heart gave a painful thud in his side he glanced briefly at Jim's face. Saw it crumple before he attempted to steel it into a blank expression. The Vulcan had to "hit him where it hurt." He'd heard the term once. He never thought he would employ such a method. But he had to keep Jim and his questions at bay until he could figure out what to do.

As he analyzed the situation he realized this was one of the most selfish things he had ever done. He would pick apart what he felt in the moment later when he meditated. If Jim felt as strongly as he did he knew the Captain would not give up in his pursuit, but for now this would slow him down. Give Spock some time to deicide.

_I am...sorry._ Spock thought as he entered the turbolift and left Jim floundering and trying to come up for air.

He didn't give a second look as the Captain's knees buckled and he fell to the floor.

He was shocked, stunned, he couldn't wrap his mind around what happened. How could he have been so stupid? It must have been obvious to everyone. God, he'd been such an idiot! He had been openly pursuing his First Officer. He had to get away, He entered the turbolift after the Vulcan he wiped at his face and felt the wetness of tears, he stopped the lift for a moment scrubbing at his face, he couldn't stop the flow that stemmed from his eyes. Which was ridiculous. Why was he fucking crying? Over Spock no-less.

He was back in his quarters, his reports were left to the wayside as he locked himself in the bathroom and slumped to the cool flooring, dazed and confused.

* * *

He didn't know how long he had been hanging out there when the door opened and he woke up, sitting up from where he had laid down. His eyes felt puffy and his nose was clogged.

"Jim, what in the world?" Bones, asked slightly exasperated but mostly concerned.

He hefted Jim up and he sat on the bathroom counter "One of these days, I'd like to find you in a somewhat normal situation, like say, sleeping, or drunk, or maybe even screwing someone."

"I get it, I'm not myself." He mumbled as he took the wet washcloth from his doctor turned friend and pressed it to his eyes.

"Jim, you've got to get it together, otherwise I'm going to have to make a report. I'm going to help you as much as I can, but if this is going to affect your captaincy..." He trailed off, unable to finish the sentence.

Jim could only nod and he hopped off the counter to glance at himself in the mirror, he looked slightly better.

"Let's go get something to eat." Bones offered and lead the way out of the bathroom and Jim's room.

Jim followed, but his heart thudded painfully again. He really didn't want to see Spock in the mess hall. They went anyway as promised and Jim ignored the look the First Officer threw his way.

The Vulcan was too busy to show concern anyways as Uhura grabbed his arm and he looked back in her direction engaged in more interesting conversation.

* * *

"You alright?" She offered as she watched as his eyes followed the Captain.

"Yes," His eyes continued to follow Jim, he could see how red his eyes were and how one of his hands absentmindedly rubbed one of his arms. Spock must have bruised it, he winced internally at the thought.

"Did you and the Captain get in a fight or something?" She asked and Spock had to school his face into complete neutrality. Her more than adequate reading of body language was superb.

"We had a discussion that did not end in his favor." he responded his choice of words was leading him to think that he needed to meditate even longer tonight. He was letting Jim get the better of him and they weren't even talking to each other.

"Spock, I don't know what it was you guys were talking about, but don't worry about it. Jim bounces back quickly. I'm sure he'll get over it."

The Vulcan gave a curt nod and proceeded to finish his meal, leaving with Uhura. Once they were in the turbolift she wrapped her arms around his neck to lean up and give him a swift kiss before the doors opened to her quarters. "Will you be accompanying me?" she offered playfully.

"Perhaps after meditation." Spock responded tilting his head slightly as Uhura looked confused.

"Is something troubling you, Nyota?" Hed too, could also pick up the subtleties of body language.

She shook her head and smiled, "No, I'm good. I'll see you soon." She turned on her heel and headed into her room shaking her head in disbelief at the fact that she had just gotten turned down. Normally their routine was eat together, intimacy, then meditation. This just threw a wrench in her plans. Maybe his fight with Kirk had left Spock with a bad taste. Not to worry though, she would just entertain him later in the evening than normal.

* * *

Jim didn't ask Bones to stay tonight.

The doctor had to ask a second time, "Are you sure?"

"Yeah, I'll be alright." Jim answered as he shucked off his shirt and that was when McCoy caught sight of his bruises.

"Jim, what the fuck?"

"What?" Jim looked down at his forearms "Oh, it's nothing. I ran into Spock in the hallway- it was an accident."

"Jim! If he had applied any more pressure he would've crushed bone."

"Lay off, Bones" Jim retorted in a stern voice as he rubbed a hand over his chest.

The southern doctor shook his head. "I don't believe this. If you don't say something to him about this, then I'm gonna'."

Jim had to admit, that he appreciated the protective nature of Leonard, but he was getting slightly annoyed by it. "I'll talk to him." He responded weakly. The doctor didn't believe him for a second that he would. Bones was going to have a word with the damn pointy eared devil later.

"And why do you keep rubbing at your chest? He didn't push you or anything?" McCoy was going into full-on doctor mode.

"No, I think it's just heartburn from dinner." He responded as he stood in front of Bones and grabbed his shoulders lightly.

The doctor was about to speak but Jim answered him before he asked. "I will be careful, and I will contact you if I notice any changes, I have a dermal regenerator, I'll take care of the bruises. You need to sleep and stop worrying." He gave his friend's cheek a couple pats and smiled before turning around and flopping onto his bed.

The doctor nodded as they said their goodnights and instead of making his way to his quarters he went down the other hall. A certain Half-Vulcan was about to get a pointy ear full of just what he had to say.

Bones rapped on Spock's door and tapped his foot impatiently, arms crossed over his chest. If that damn Vulcan did not answer, just then the door slid open.

"Doctor. May I inquire the cause for this visit at such a late hour?"

"Keep your mitts off of Jim." He said in a deathly growl and crossing into the room.

"I beg your pardon?" He lifted a brow and the Doctor countered it with his own cocked brow.

"You heard me, I said you better keep your hands off of Jim. It's bad enough you don't conversate with the poor boy, he's just trying to be your friend Spock, and you're making it damn hard for him. Then you go and grab him like that because he runs into you?! If I had your strength I would punch you in the fucking jaw, but I don't and that would probably hurt like hell. So I'm leaving you with this stern warning because I am tired of seeing him hurt and looking like a damn kicked puppy and you being the cause." He took another breath not realizing he was backing Spock into a corner.

"You need to at least be his friend. That's all he wants. everyone to get along and be his friend, he is working damn hard to keep his ship running and to keep everyone happy. Including you. So the least you could do is talk to him. And apologize for hurting him. I don't know what else transpired today. But if you so much as take a hair from his head, I will come after you. Am I making myself clear?"

Spock was unaware how much he wanted to say back, but now was not the place or time. He would tuck this away for further inspection. His face was calm despite the slight tightening at the corners of his eyes and his clenched fists.

"I will consider your offer in making an effort to befriend the Captain." Was his stern response, trying to keep his breathing in check.

"Good." McCoy responded with a swift nod turning away to exit the Vulcan's desert temperature quarters. That's all he needed to say for now.

Spock was still seething he yelled rather loudly into the nothingness around him and before his brain could process it, he had put a hole into the nearest wall. A bot would fix the repairs while he was in Uhura's quarters this evening. He could definitely use something to distract him and help relieve some of his pent-up frustration.

* * *

Jim started to wash his face and brush his teeth his fingers delicately traced the outline of Spock's finger shaped bruises, something twisted in his gut. They'd eventually heal on their own he didn't have to necessarily do it right now. Call him masochistic, but at least it was some part of Spock that he had. Something to grasp. He looked back in the mirror and lightly touched his chest again and thought he heard a weird cracking sound. He touched his mirror self and heard it again, it felt like it was coming from him if the pain in his chest was anything to go by. He'd pop a couple of antacids and worry about it if it got any worse. After that he went to bed, hs sleep filled with dreams and nightmares of his wonderful and tortuous First Officer.

* * *

A/N: I hope this installment was enjoyable. Thank you for reading, reviews are always welcome. C:


	3. Smooth Sailing

A/N: Sorry for the wait. Some personal stuff popped up and life got in the way. But I'm back at it. The title for this chapter is from the new Queens of the Stoneage album "...Like Clockwork"

Warnings: I do not own star trek or the song used in the title.

* * *

Chapter Three: Smooth Sailing

_One week later_

Jim swiveled in his Captain's chair just watching the clock. It was agonizing. His main crew was manning the bridge and Spock just stayed bent over his station, or if he wasn't there he was talking to Uhura. Jim wanted to smack them both. And then himself for acting so childish.

The Vulcan shot another look at the Captain, he looked miserable, even to him. Like he hadn't slept in weeks, and his pallor was almost as stark as the lighting on the ship.

The Doctor's words replayed in Spock's head, curiously enough he did not feel anger toward the man. He was only protecting Kirk. A duty he always fulfilled even at the academy. Perhaps he was correct in that Spock needed to friend the Captain. He had been thinking it over the past couple of days.

He was half Vulcan, surely he had enough restraint to control himself around Kirk, enough to not think about Jim in any shape or form other than being his captain. That could possibly be...plausible. As long as Jim didn't do anything rash or irrational.

This could work.

Uhura couldn't help but sense the tension on the bridge again. Luckily it was time for their subordinates to come and relieve everyone from their stations, except the yeoman to take her place was running a little late and she watched as Jim took even steps with Spock as they both headed for the turbo-lift.

Once inside the turbolift Jim crossed his arms over his chest and huffed. Spock's hands were clasped behind his back in his traditional stance as he lifted a brow at the Captain.

"Captain?" He offered,

Jim wanted to correct him but just shook his head. "Look, I know you don't want to talk to me, so don't ask me questions. I'm hitting the gym. I need to get rid of whatever the fuck it is I'm feeling."

Jim was eyeing his Vulcan first officer, not letting up in his tirade. His ears felt hot, like they were burning and he was pretty sure the vein in his neck was standing out. Why'd he feel like a teapot on boil? Nevertheless he continued his rant.

"I'm only going to say this now so that way I can get rid of it. You said we'd talk about what happened and that was two years ago. We haven't talked which would make you a liar. You want to tell me Vulcans don't lie, well...you'd be lying. Again. I'm sorry about what happened to your planet, I'm sorry for what I said to you but it had to be done! I don't know why you hate me. And if you think I'm openly pursuing you- you're wrong." Spock stopped the door and stood there allowing Jim to vent and continue to vent.

His fists were clenched and unless the Vulcan was seeing things Jim had steam coming out of his ears. He wanted to say something, but Kirk was still going on and backing him into a corner. His face was reddening as his thoughts invoked more anger. Spock had humiliated him the other day and it hurt like hell still, but he wanted to set things straight.

"Jim, I believe you are steaming."

"Oh, so now you use colloquialisms. Well ain't that just charming."

Kirk started the lift again and was quickly dropped off at the gymnasium as planned.

"Okay, now you can be mad at me." He turned on his heel and walked away with that as the last thing he said and he tried to catch his breath. He felt chest pains and shook his head trying to will it away as he walked into one of the changing rooms and began his work out with the holograms he programmed.

* * *

Uhura found Spock on the observation deck instead of in her quarters. He'd been less and less available this past week and she was wondering why he was being such a social recluse.

She hesitantly placed a hand on his shoulder and he turned immediately.

"Hey," She greeted quietly.

"Nyota," He breathed, his shoulders did not necessarily slump but they did however lower slightly. He gripped her in a fierce embrace, his hands clutching at her back.

She was shocked, utterly stilled by his actions.

"Spock?" She asked still taken aback but holding him. She had been upset with him and he could probably feel it through their touch, but he needed her in this moment.

_How many more humans will I hurt?_ Spock thought.

"I have angered you." The Vulcan barely spoke above a whisper and his voice was strained as he felt her emotions run freely through the touch.

"Don't worry about it, we'll talk about it later. Right now I want to know what's going on with you."

He nodded slightly and continued to stare out into the vast galaxy after they separated. "It would be best if we spoke in private." Uhura nodded in agreement and they made their way to her room, she raised the temperature slightly for her half-Vulcan partner and sat on her bed, patting the spot next to her. She got a good look at his face now and his eyes seemed dilated the black pupils nearly engulfing the deep brown of his eyes and a bead of sweat slipped down his temple.

"Is it too warm?" She asked second guessing herself to turn back down the thermostat.

"No, the temperature is adequate."

She rolled her eyes at his answer and looked back up at him, leaning in to cup his cheek.

"What's bothering you? You seem really distant lately."

Spock again caught her eyes and he didn't answer her question, but responded to the emotions that seemed to roll off her body in waves. "You resent me for not being available. It is because I have not kept to our routine. As much as everyone is lead to come to the conclusion that I am a robot it is quite the opposite. I do not always heed to the same schedule and I do in fact become...emotionally compromised. I also require time to myself."

Uhura felt tears stinging her eyes from Spock's words. She had partially thought that about him much like everyone else.

"Spock, What are we doing?" She asked as a large tear rolled down her cheek.

"We are discussing the matters at hand which have caused both of us distress I am merely voicing what I think you are feeling. Am I incorrect in my conclusions?"

She shook her head, "Not completely, no." She sniffled a bit and her face held a bitter smile.

"I have been feeling neglected lately, and yeah I thought you would keep to our routine, but I've never thought of you as a robot." She leaned in closer and cupped his face in her dark hands, his cheeks were hot and she felt more fat tears fall down her cheeks.

"I can't keep doing this, Spock. I know we've been slowly drifting apart, but for some reason it feels more pronounced now. It's not to say that I don't love you, and I care about you deeply. I just don't think what we have is worth pursuing if your heart's not in it." The more she spoke, the more it hurt. The worse she felt. Spock covered her hands with his own.

"I will have to agree with that sentiment, I too care about you deeply I would not want to continue this relationship if it is not beneficial to either of us."

But he didn't say he loved her. That much was clear.

"Yeah, guess this is it." Uhura was a strong woman and normally she would have waited until later to cry but she could not control the waterworks, tears endlessly cascading down her high cheekbones and sliding off her chin darkening the cloth of her dress. Spock leaned in and kissed her cheek, soft and without any prospect of anything else. There was nothing else to say in this moment. The Vulcan swiftly rose to his feet and went down the corridor into his own quarters. He had brushed past the doctor and caused the man to snap his head up to look at him.

"Jesus, Spock! You're burning up." He grabbed Spock by the elbow ready to pull out a tricorder and scan him but something snapped in Spock's brain. Like a rubber band where the tension was held too tight and the energy is released too quickly. The synapses in his brain had no logic to them in this moment, his hand went for the doctor's throat.

Bones eyes widened as his hands went up to pull away Spocks. He tried to speak but he couldn't even breath as he gasped for air.

He watched as realization registered on the half Vulcan's face and he let go, trying to ease down McCoy and planting his feet back on the floor.

"My apologies," he said quickly, but it wasn't quick enough, Uhura was out in the hallway. She had witnessed most of it, A hand covering her mouth in horror as more tears came rushing to her eyes.

"Sickbay. Now." McCoy wheezed rubbing at his windpipe.

Both Uhura and Spock followed the doctor in silence. Granted her and Spock had just broken up but if there was anything she could do to help, then that's what she was going to do.

Once they got to medical McCoy turned around not realizing the Communications officer had joined their parade.

"Darlin', this is going to be a private matter. I know ya'll are datin' but this is strictly between me and Spock."

He saw immediately her face contort into sadness and there went the waterworks. More silent tears.

"We're not." She gasped, shaking her head.

McCoy gave another nod cumulating all the facts in his brain and deciding on a plan of action. "Alright, You wait over there on a bio-bed and I'll be back in a jiff after Spock and I have a little chat. Sound good?"

Uhura couldn't refuse him, he was in full on Doctor Mode, fixing and repairing everyone on the ship as usual. She had to commend him for that. She was very shocked he hadn't gotten security involved, the more anonymity the better.

He pointed toward his office and Spock obeyed without any protest even though his breathing was labored and his eyes were bloodshot with green. The minute the door closed McCoy pointed at the seat opposite his desk. "Sit." He commanded.

Spock looked at the chair before actually listening he still looked like he was seething, the rage receding only slightly as he noticed his nails were digging so hard into his fists they were creating green crescents in his skin.

"I'm gonna' run a few tests, and you're not gonna oppose the idea because you know as well as I do that something in your body is making you go whacky,and I want to find out what it is. Also, what the hell?! Why do I have Uhura crying more than a leaky faucet? You should know better Spock." McCoy shook his head and could see the tension again in the Vulcan's body. The hard lines, the set of his jaw, his sweat soaked shirt, and his pupils were the size of almost non-existent planets.

"My...biology" The Vulcan muttered.

"Say no more." McCoy responded raising his hands, "I don't think I really need any data but I'm still going to run scans just to ensure I'm correct." Spock nodded, he could at least agree with the doctor in this aspect.

McCoy paged nurse Chapel to finish up with Spock as he walked out to talk to Uhura.

"Do you want to talk about it?" He offered as he sat on the biobed next to her hands steepled together.

She shook her head no but the tears welling up in her eyes said otherwise.

McCoy sat there for a minute chewing on the inside of his cheek, he was never good at understanding females. Let alone treating one for heartache. (He dreaded the day Joanna had her first bad breakup.)

"I knew it was coming." She responded finally looking up at the doctor. He nodded thoughtfully and placed a hand on Uhura's shoulder.

"Tell you what, after I've wrapped up here with the pointy eared bastard if you change your mind about talking just shoot me a message."

McCoy didn't know why he was being nice except for the fact that he needed to help the crew and keep everyone healthy. That was his job as a doctor dammit! This is the type of drama he normally avoided but the couldn't afford to lose either of them due to emotional or physical distress.

Uhura gave a nod and hopped off the biobed with a sniffle. "I'm sorry." She laughed half-heartedly wiping at her tear stained cheeks. "I normally have better control over this sort of thing."

He shoved his hands in his pockets and shrugged, "Don't worry about it, it happens. Sometimes our feelings get the better of us."

Uhura gave a weak smile and waved goodbye as she left and the door slid shut behind her.

McCoy had half a mind to give Spock a stern talking to about breaking that young girls heart, but their matters were their own. They were adults and would handle it as such.

Now he had to start running those tests...

* * *

Bones hadn't commed Jim. This fact did not bother Jim. Jim did not give a fuck. He was too busy beating the snot out of the training-bots. Spock had gone MIA for the day and Uhura was hulled up in her quarters.

News hadn't reached Jim's ears yet as to what was going on with his crew. He had his own problems to deal with at the moment. James T. Kirk did not get "Fight or Flight". He got "Fight or Fuck" these days. Got a problem? Sweat it out with a partner! Can't do that? Work it off!

He had asked Scotty to spar but he wimped out saying he had something that needed to be fixed in engineering. Chekov and Sulu were also busy. He felt like everyone was avoiding him. He dodged another attack that nearly got him. Jim cursed a bit too loudly and pummeled the target that was set up before him. When the holographic forms disappeared the young Captain's head snapped in the direction of the person who interrupted his session.

Great, the last person he wanted to see. Okay, maybe the first but he was trying to get over that goddammit.

"What do you want?" he muttered, face contorted and turning his back on his intruder.

"There are important matters that the doctor wishes to discuss with both of us."

"Yeah? Well tell him to fuck off. I'm busy." Jim responded turning back around and trying to meet Spock's gaze but the Vulcan looked right past his head. Yep, Jim was non-existent today.

He felt a tingling sensation in his body from stopping his work out. "Look if it's so important tell McCoy, he can contact me himself."

"Doctor McCoy sent me. This is his message. He wishes to speak with both of us." He answered in as a clipped a tone he could muster, watching his captain breathe heavy and bare chest glistening with sweat. He could practically smell the pheromones rolling off the other male's body.

Spock's mind did quick work in creating imagery of him and Jim sparring on the hot sands of Vulcan. Pinning Jim to the ground, knees pressed into either side of the blonde man's hips and watching those azure eyes become electric with shock, fear, and something deeper. Something that Spock had seen multiple times in Jim's eyes before but could not name. Something that drew him in like the sun. Something that made it somewhat believable that the captain possibly was the center of some sort of universe. He would lean in, falling deeper into those wide, blue pools and-

No.

He had been walking towards the Captain in his stupor and wound up cornering him. Spock found himself with his arms up on either side of Jim. He wanted to look down at the floor or past the blonde head of hair and stare at the wall. Anything to get away from those bewitching blue eyes.

He pushed off the wall with his long fingers feeling the air whoosh around his body and thanking the distance because he was unsure what would happen if he were to stand so close to Jim for much longer.

"Just stop Spock!" Jim yelled throwing his arms up in frustration. "I know you don't want to be here, you can't even look at me."

The captain began to feel that tingling sensation again and that cracking sound he heard last week in his quarters, he looked down and didn't see anything under his foot. He also didn't notice that Spock was staring at him. He was watching Jim without his mask of control, that cleverly crafted calm he wore so neatly over his actual emotions. He felt everything he had never wanted to feel. Jim's outburst was causing his own body to thrum with energy turning on some sort of switch in his brain.

Spock leapt forward and knocked the wind out of the blue eyed male he could hear the breath escaping his mouth, clearing out of his lungs. He could feel the cool rush on his face, against his green heated cheeks.

Jim caught himself staring up into deep browns and trying to clear his head after hitting the hard flooring he expected a hand at his throat like what happened the last time he pissed Spock off but no just his Vulcan first officer trying to reach out and grab his hand.

"What do you think you're-" He was cut off at the sight before him.

His arm had disappeared.

Spock's eyes watched as Jim slowly started to dissipate, he was still solid in form underneath the Vulcan but he was becoming invisible.

"Spock!" His voice was panicked and his chest felt tight from the weight on him, the close contact, and the fact he was fucking turning invisible.

With only a slight calculation of thought before making the decision the first officer leaned on his forearms and his hands grasped Jim's face. He still had him pinned to the floor.

"Please," Jim pleaded. "Don't let go." He wanted to grab Spock's wrists and he thought he was but wasn't sure as he felt the sensation travel through his legs cold as ice.

Spock nodded and kept looking down at their bodies, "Spock, look at me." Jim asked as his hips were no longer visible and that tingling feeling became stronger.

He heard the crack in Jim's voice. In this moment his state of being did not matter. Spock focused and turned his gaze solely onto his captain and looking into his eyes. His big, responsive and emotional blue eyes, trying very hard to chanel Jim's fear and send waves of calm.

"I am here." He spoke and his attention on Jim spoke louder than the words that rolled off of Spock's heated tongue.

Jim nodded and Spock could feel a hand on his shoulder, grasping it even though it wasn't there.

He continued to stare down Jim. He didn't watch as the limbs began to have form Jim reached up with his other arm, unsure but figured this may be the only time he could do it and placed his hand against Spock's cheek, watching out of the corner of his eye his fingers began to take form against Spock's face. Jim smiled slightly and watched for a reaction from the Vulcan.

Jim could feel the heat in spock's cheeks the very subtle stubble under his skin. and ran his thumb across Spock's cheek experimentally and his body shuddered in response.

"Thank you" He whispered in relief and shaking his head. Jim slid his hands from the Vulcan's shoulders down his biceps and covered the hands that were still holding his face firmly.

Spock did not move, and his own breathing had become labored, not controlled like normal and he was still shuddering slightly. He was swallowing hard as he drank in Jim's expression his mind wanting more than to grab Jim's face. Wanting to grab it and exchange thoughts and feelings and things he had told himself not to want from this man.

Jim was waiting for Spock to push him away.

He didn't.

Neither of them moved until the wall unit chirped with McCoy's voice patching through.

"I know both of y'all are in there. You might want to come down to sickbay and take a look at some tests I took earlier. Pronto. McCoy out."

Their eyes drifted from the wall unit and landed back on each other.

Great.

Now they had to move.

* * *

Hope you enjoyed it. Thank you for reading and for all the favorites, follow,s and reviews. It always warms my heart. c:


End file.
